Race of Fate
by CourtneyH36
Summary: It's been three years since Sebastian saved Shiori's life. Things have changed and all is well. But what will happen when someone from Sebastian's past shows up at Shiori's doorstep?
1. Prolouge

PROLOUGE

Today was...

The day.

It was the day Sebastian had told her about. The day that things would change, and that it may not be for the best. It's been 3 years since he saved her life and a lot of things have changed.

" _You're not obliged to save me..."_

" _...It's not interesting to consume your soul now."_

Feelings developing into something... new.

 _SMASH!_

There was the smash in the distance and she sighed.

 _Again? Sebastian is not going to be happy._

"Leave it. I will clean it up." Sebastian's irrated voice filled the air as did the fresh aroma of tea that was now wasted, soaking into the carpet beneath it.

"I'm sorry!" Lyn bowed, her eyes cast to the ground in shame.

 _Again?_

Shiori pushed out her chair, raising herself over the table. She placed two hands onto the glass, her eyes casted over at her maid.

"Lyn!" She watched Lyn jump, her eyes snapping to hers in fear. "I will not have you dropping things anymore! If so..." Her eyes darkened and her voice lowered. "You're fired."

After Lyn scampered off, Sebastian leaned down to pick up the broken cutlery and wipe the wet carpet. "If I may master... I suggest you find another maid."

Shiori snorted. "Another one? Like Mai? Mai tripped over things, mumbled as she spoke and could barely look anyone in the eyes. I am refusing to find another maid."

"You're very... hormonal today." Sebastian's voice hinted a question and she glared at him.

"It's none of your bussiness. Stay out of it."

Sebastian smirked and bowed his head. "As you wish, Master."

 _Some things haven't changed._

It was a sunny day, the sky vibrant and cheery. The birds were singing a lovely tune and the flowers in the garden smelled like a warn Spring day. Shiori liked the sound of nature, she liked the sight of the white clouds above her, she liked how puffy they were and wondered what it would feel like if it were possible to touch one. That was a stupid thought, a girl thought. Probably the result of the ridicules dresses she wore these days. Once, she had dressed as a boy. Long dress trousers and victorian waist coats. A top hat, and a fancy ancient staff to go with it. But now, she wore skirts, dresses, things girls would normally wear. Shiori missed her old style though, the freedom, and yet she still couldn't manage to go back to it.

So today, she wore a knee length yellow sun dress with white flowers twisted around the hem. It probably wasn't the best attire to wear considering the sun's heat was biting at her pale skin. If Sebastian were here now, he would had scolded her and made her wear a thick overcoat. 'The Lady of the house must have fine skin.' He says, 'It marks your upper class heritage.' Shiori could've snorted at him if she hadn't remebered she's a lady now. The wind picked up suddenly and her curls scattered across her face, her eyes watering in pain as stray hairs poked at her eyes.

Deciding to grow out her hair, it had gotten longer, long enough she can't brush her hair with her wrists growing tired and beginning to hurt. That was how she found out that being girl is harder then she thought. Shiori ran her fingers along the chess bored, her breath speeding up as she reached the opposite side of the table to where she usually sat. Shiori stared at the empty chair, her eyes cast down, a troubled look on her face.

 _I haven't heard from him in a while... I wonder-_

"Lady Shiori!" Lyn ran towards her master, bowing respectfully as she came to a hault.

As Count Hiyoharu, on her 19th birthday she changed the rule that only boys could take over as head. She decided she was sick of Count Hiyoharu and wanted a change. So she abandoned him, and took back her role as the legitamite child of Arihito Genpo and took over as the familys head. It was smooth sailing though, there were many problems despite her 'Brother-In-Law's' instructions to the boared about letting his young sister take over before leaving Japan. There was even a time when one of her most 'loyal' followers betrayed her by breaking into her mansion and trying to steal her 'Brother-In-Law's' documents that stated his 'dearest' wishes.

After all that paper work and finding out who was least loyal, she has said goodbye to Count Hiyoharu and is now back to herself, Shiori Genpo. What's left of that little girl, that is.

"Lyn?"

"There's a young man at your door step. He says he wants to speak to the lord of the house."

"Does he know that Hiyoharu is gone?"

"I'm not sure my lady." Lyn replied, her eyes averted to the flowers. "He seems to be from here."

Shiori's curiosity raised and she took a step forward. "How so?"

"I'd rather not say, my Lady."

Shiori sighed, remember the night that things had changed between her and maid Lyn. The night Lyn saw something she shouldn't have. She was bound to know eventually, but to find out like that. It broke her heart. And the two had never been the same since.

"Take me to him."

Lyn and Shiori made their way towards the door, the sound of heels echoing through the large space around them. Shiori turned her head to see Sebastian standing on the second floor staring down at them from the balcony. She narrowed her eyes at the grin spread across his face.

 _He deffinitly knew what was going on._

"Have you seen this boy before, Lyn?" Shiori asked her maid, hopeing that Lyn may know this person.

"I do not Lady Shiori. He seems too rude mannered for my liking."

Shiori reached the door and with a deep breath she opened it. Her breath caught and her eyes widened.

 _Dark hair, beautiful eyes._

 _Top hat, waist coat, staff._

"Ciel." Shiori's words came out breathlessly. "Ciel Phantomhive."

 _Today was..._

 _The day._

 _************************************************************************************************************************************_

 _Ahhhh.  
First story on Black Butler so please don't hurt me (Runs and hides)  
I hope you liked the first chapter and if you didn't well...  
Anyway...  
For those of you CielXSebastian fans, don't get your panties in a twist. (Hope that didn't come off as rude)  
Because things are not always as they seem.  
(Cue the evil laugh)_


	2. ChessMurder

_********************************************************************************_ CHAPTER 1

 _1 Month Later..._

" _A murder?"_

" _No. Murders."_

The past month has been hell. Ciel walking around like he's the boss of the house. He seemed to make himself at home everywhere he went. He took pleasure in moving things around and touching things he shouldn't. Ciel had even laughed at her when she got angry at him for breaking a family heirloom. She could have throttled him. _Could have._ The first conversation she had with this _Ciel_ was tiring, she could understand why Sebastian was sick of the childs attitude. _Brat_. She had thought throughout their _little (Long)_ chat. Shiori didn't like his way of speaking to her, Ciel wasn't the head of the company anymore, and he should know his place. So she decided that in that moment she'd teach him who's boss.

" _ **Ciel Phantomhive." Shiori sat across from Ciel behind her study desk. The tension in the room was obviously by the staring contest going on between the two 'heads of the company', one alive, and one not even from this era. Sebastian stood by Shiori's chair, his posture straight, his eyes not once glancing over at his former master. Sebastian had always described Ciel as childish and bratty, a little boy with a satist and wicked mind. But he also described how kind hearted Ciel could be, even through his cold sad eyes.**_

 _ **By just looking at him, the way he was sitting, glaring at her. She could understand Sebastian's annoyance. But then, Sebastian said she was a lot like Ciel. And maybe she was. But that didn't mean she'd have to admit it.**_

" _ **Are we going to just sit here?" Ciel's bored voice echoed in her ears, his facial expression blank as he fiddled with his walking stick. "Or are we going to play a game?"**_

" _ **A game?" Hmmm. Childish. But could a game really hurt?**_

" _ **Yes, a game. Are you interested?"**_

 _ **Shiori could see the smug look in his eyes. He thinks he's better then her. He thinks he's going to beat her. Well he's got something coming to him. "Of course. What do I get if I win?" Ciel looked caught of guard and Sebastian grinned from beside her. Shows him right.**_

" _ **..."**_

 _ **Shiori watched in satisfaction as the Phantomhive boy took time to recover. Smiling on the inside at acomplishing something that only she knew Sebastian could do.**_

 _ **Ciel's eyes flashed and a grin came across his face. "If you win... You get the satisfaction of being the only person to beat Ciel Phantomhive and-"**_

" _ **If I win, you tell me everything I want to know without question or dishonesty." Haha! Caught him off guard again. Looks like he's getting a reality check. The brat.**_

" _ **And If you lose?" Ciel asked, the grin wiped fully off his face.**_

" _ **Then I leave you alone. You can do whatever you want. I might even be nice enough to let you play with my dolls?" Ciel scowled at her and Shiori grinned happily. Another blow.**_

" _ **Don't act so grown up. Just playing this game is enough to label yourself a child." Ciel shot back lamely as he childishly crossed his hands over his chest and huffed snobbily.**_

With Ciel's rusty gaming skills and Shiori's sneaky cheating she won. And of course the message got through to him. But that didn't stop him from being the little brat he was. _You may have won the game, but I'm a child and we don't always play fairly._ Ciel had said to her after he had broken her mother's necklace on purpose. Then he did the unthinkable and was smug enough to shove her own words back in her face. _Rules don't mean anything to children remember? Or have you forgotten?_ It was the victory sentence she had given to him after her accused her of cheating, saying that she broke the rules and that the game was unfair.

 _ **Ciel got up from his chair, his eyes wide and large. "That's cheating!" He exclaimed in anger. "You cannot do that. That's against the rules, you can't just break the rules, it's cheating and it's unfair. I demained a re-try."**_

" _ **A re-try?" Shiori laughed at his childishness. Her eyes filled with amusement. "There's no such thing." She grinned smugly, leaned forward and winked at him. "Besides... Rules don't mean anything to children remember? Or have you forgotton?"**_

 _ **Ciel's cheeks flushed and he stormed out of the room without a word, slamming the door behind him as he saw himself out.**_

 _ **Shiori sat back and let out a sigh. What a day. Hopefully he'll leave soon. She didn't know whether she could handle his attitude on a regular basis.**_

" _ **Well done, my Lady." Sebastian bowed to her, a grin on his face. "In all my time, I've never seen anyone make Ciel Phantomhive flush like that. You impress me, I'm amused."**_

" _ **He should know his place, Sebastian." Shioro's voice sounded distant, her gaze landing on the closed door. "He's not the head of the company in this era. He should respect me."**_

" _ **Yes." Sebastian agreed and picked up Ciel's walking stick that he had carelessly left lying on the floor after he stormed out in a rage.**_

" _ **I had to teach him a lesson. He should know not to mess with me." Shiori stood up from the chess table and walked over to the window. Such a gloomy afternoon, maybe Ciel's arrival angers the wheather as it does her too. She sighed, not bothering to turn at she called for her Butler. "Sebastian?"**_

" _ **Yes my lady?" He looked up from cleaning Ciel's walking stick, his hands ceasing in their ministrations.**_

" _ **That Chocolate Cake you made for me yesturday... I want you to make it again. This time with more chocolate. I want Ciel to know that you're mine and not his. Got it?"**_

" _ **Yes my Lady. But that would take a lot longer then-"**_

" _ **Sebastian." Her voice was stern as she stared at him through the window's reflection. "That's an order."**_

 _ **Sebastian bowed down and placed his hand against his chest. "As you wish, my Lady."**_

Hours became days, days became weeks and weeks became a month. Shiori was annoyed and needed to leave the house. To do something. And she found herself wishing the Queen would send her right hand man to her door with a case. Maybe she was being selfish. Maybe it wasn't a case she wanted. But something else. _Someone_ else. And then it had happened. Sato, the Queens Private Secutary had knocked on Shiori's door in the morning. He had looked slightly worried which wasn't like him at all. Usually Sato would ring up or message her. But today he didn't.

So Shiori felt herself begin to worry too. She hadn't heard from him in a while, thinking that the Queen had decided to forget about her 'Brother' and not do bussiness anymore. Looking at him at first glance, Shiori thought that maybe it was personal. But with the large carry case he held in his hand, that thought was very unlikely. After inviting him in and sitting down at their usual spot, the chess table in the middle of the gardens, they began to talk bussiness.

"A murder?"

"No. _Murders._ "

Sato picked up his case and began to pull out photos.

"The killings started last month." He said, taking two specific photos and spreading them against the table.

"Here. Take a look."

Shiori took them and studied them closly. They were all middle aged men. Brown hair, brown eyes. All lying on their backs in an old dirty ally way with their clothing ripped, their faces littered with horried large cuts, the skin stained red from the lose of blood. It looked horrible. But it wasn't their position or the blood that caught Shiori's attention. It was the victims eyes. Thier eyes were white, with the initial P in the middle, the letter gold and purple in colour. This, _this_ was something she'd never seen before.

"What happ-"

"They all supposedly died of a heart attack." Sato answered quickly, already a step ahead of her as he took out the autopsy report and handed it to her. "But all these men. They worked for Her Majesty. And Her Majesty doesn't employ people with bad health."

 _No puncture wound._

 _No sign of struggle._

"The Queen wants me to get rid of this?"

"Yes. And quickly."

"Of course. The Queen's first priority is my first priority."

Sorry the chapter is so short. I was in such a rush (School work and stuff) so I didn't write it as well as I should have. And to add, just so you do know, I'm not very good at chess so I didn't add the game scene in. Sorry :'(


End file.
